orchidsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Cs california
Hi Cs california -- we are excited to have Orchids Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Images from Wikipedia/Wikimedia Commons Read this. Useful wikia tools *http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_configuration#Customising_the_visual_theme P Hi, I would like to kno who has given permission to use some on my photoghas in this web page. My pictures are all COPYRIGHT protected. Could you please make sure you modify this? Juan Sanchez :Which ones are yours? please post links. Because search+yourname came up with nothing--Cs california 17:57, 25 January 2008 (UTC) ::I found it Orchis militaris right? I deleted it. CHECK your flickr account it was automatically obtained when using with the key words orchid because it was tagged with the creative commons license. We have stoped using Import free images and are replacing them with images tagged with cc or rights because of the problem you stated. I replace it but forgot to clear the file! Tell me if you see anymore --Cs california 18:09, 25 January 2008 (UTC) Spotlight Hi! I'm Wendy, a helper with the Entertainment group. I saw your request for a spotlight. You have an done an incredible job here in just a few months! We would be more than happy to spotlight your wiki. Please remember to keep welcoming your new contributors when they show up - it looks like you've been doing ok with that so far :). You may have noticed that I made a couple of small edits. The Mediawiki:Autosumm-new I changed to just put "new" in recent changes for new pages, rather than summarizing the content; it helps make things much less cluttered. And I edited Mediawiki:Pagetitle to make a simpler header for your pages, which helps search engines find you. It may take a couple of weeks for us to get the spotlight up so please be patient, but I have put you on the list :). Meanwhile, if you can think of other places to advertise your wiki, that's a good way to get contributors also! -- Wendy (talk) 18:00, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :One other thing -- I wondered if you'd seen the new Monaco skins yet? I think this wiki would look great in them. :) -- Wendy (talk) 19:06, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::I have not seen many of the other skins as I use monobook. Thanks for you MediaWiki edits. I would do it if I knew css--Cs california 19:40, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :::I don't know much css myself; just a few select tricks :). Would you mind setting the default skin for this wiki to Monaco-sapphire instead of Quartz since you aren't using it anyhow? I'd be happy to customize the menus to match the existing ones, or you can (MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar). -- Wendy (talk) 20:46, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Just so you know, the spotlight is ready to go up, and you should start seeing it soon! -- Wendy (talk) 18:37, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Site critisism Hi Cs_california, Did you see the people on orchid geeks http://www.orchidgeeks.com/forum/orchid-care-cultivation/6265-anybody-use-wikipedia.html critize this wiki? I think you should ban them because they are misleading people by saying the site is useless (which I think is absurd since the site is awsome). A user Epiphyte said this on the forums :I'm hardly interested in contributing specific data such as latitude range, temperature range, etc if the data is just going to be generalized but we'll see how flexible the admin is. But obviously, if there is an article on an orchid with missing temperature data then specifying whether it is cool, intermediate or warm growing is better than nothing. The admin with user name kmarh also commented that the wiki is not reliable since people are limited on their culture experience. See below: :The bottom line is that there are other much more reliable and authoritative sources for information. For this reason I rarely use Wikipedia or other Wiki sites for orchid information and usually refer people to other sources, at least until the quality of information on these sites gets better. I'm not saying the posters are being malicious or are intentionally posting incorrect info, I'm just saying their posts are often limited to whatever knowledge they have on hand which may be incomplete or inaccurate. I am sure you are aware that that they claim the word "Cambria" was not a grex on a hybrid cross. Which is ironic since it was an actual cross since I saw that you found it on the kew site. I took a longer look at it and found errors. The page on Vuylstekeara was pretty messed up with its repeated use of the term "Cambria" as if it were a grex. "Cambria" is not a grex, it's a horticultural term used apparently only in Britain that generally refers to Oncidium Alliance intergeneric hybrids. It's a bit like saying "phal-type dendrobiums" but in the Wiki article it is treated as if it were a grex. This is why these types of sites are problematic. Maybe at some point in the future they'll get the factual bugs worked out. Then they'll be a good convenient resource. I dont think these individual would be useful so might as well revert their work. :To be clear, content wise....there's no arguing that this orchid wikia website is currently a less than useful resource. :None of us are really orchid "experts". But, most of us have access to at least a couple books written by experts. What wikia would allow us to do would be to pool together the facts from our books to create a significant body of orchid knowledge. You know how your local orchid society has such a great library? Well, think of it as creating a virtual orchid society library...except, it would be an orchid forum library. I do not agree with their comment as I had some help with the photos you guys provided to ID my plants which was very helpful and the format is also great. So I think these guys are either very smug or trying to derail the progress you made so I just want to let you know.--67.159.44.138 02:54, 28 April 2008 (UTC) ::Well I did say on the policy that you just must follow the format and of course the wiki is general at first but anyone can edit it to make it more specific. The are allowed to make stuff more specific as long as they follow the format for consistency. As for their other format they should have requested that when we had lesser pages so the best format can be discuss. I think it is ironic that the admin said that The bottom line is that there are other much more reliable and authoritative sources for information. and yet he made a mistake and owned themselves. I find it ironic how many contradictory statements they made but I am not going to ban users for simply being ignorant or butthurt about edits. As for the info available I think I have enough experts trolling the site to have decent info given to me from a global perspective. Also I have a whole library of info since I am in charge of a Orchid society library. Although not everyone who contributes is a user of the site, they do tell me to correct mistakes. --Cs california 03:07, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :::Well anyways are you going to revert that guys edits since it seems like he is not an active user or at least change some of it?--67.159.44.138 03:13, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Hmmm thats a good idea to change it if there are flaws but I think it would be good if I make priorities of finishing having a page on each genus and species before dealing with minor stuff like that. By the way, I just created the Vuylstekeara page today just so they wont be confused--Cs california 03:15, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Speaking of criticism...User 67.159.44.138 (who is using an IP address that's blocked on Wikipedia) forgot to mention the criticism on the MySpace Orchid Group. Heh, "butthurt about edits"? Very nice. Mature as well. It was actually my brain that hurt when I was trying to figure out why somebody would go from specific to general...especially when the general wasn't even accurate. My apologies for not suggesting my format when there were less pages. I must have missed the memo...and oh wait...relatively speaking, 1000 pages is considerably less pages than the 100,000+ pages required for all the species, varieties, subspecies, clones and hybrids. I was considering discussing the pros and cons of various formats when there were more contributors...but for some strange reason I think that it might be a while. So I'll throw some stuff out there to consider while all the contributors, errr...you...charge ahead creating new pages. That's great that you are in charge of your orchid society's library. Have you noticed that some books are easier to reference than others? Books that compartmentalize topics are considerably easier to reference than books that jumble everything together and force you to skim through several paragraphs in order to find topical information. The gold standard are the books written by the Bakers. Their books offer nicely organized facts and data. Here is a sample format, Coelogyne pandurata, from their Orchid Culture website. Perhaps it's not a perfect format but I've yet to find an orchid book or website with a better format. Right now you are using a very basic format and no matter what, you're going to have go back through and add sections to the pages you already created. For example, you neglected to include a section for references. Without a references section people will guess that you are basing the information on your personal growing experience or are just copying the information from Wikipedia. Given that you have access to an orchid society library I figure neither is the case... right? Providing sections or subsections where people can enter data instead of having to summarize copyrighted material will make it easier for people to contribute. Personally, I don't mind if people enter information based on their personal orchid experience as long as they state they are referencing personal experience and provide their location and/or climate conditions on their user page. As I've mentioned in both forums, a wikipedia for orchids can potentially be a great resource, especially when it's approached on a collective basis. Epiphyte 02:06, 10 May 2008 (UTC) ::Add that if you want right now I am focusing on documentation first. Like I have said before there is nothing wrong with the format as long as information can be easily found. You are still opened to add charts and various information within paragraphs and expand them into subsections when it gets large. Subsection where people can enter data and discussion is the what the talk pages are for. As for references you can add them when you add more data and I will add them as I get around to it. Just to let you know online reference links break over time as they are not stable. As for criticism in general I do not mind, I know people are trying to find information as they see fit and if the site does not have some information it can be added or it can be found somewhere else. But 1000 pages in 5 months is progress since orchidspecies around 8000 pages in several years with a paid staff. The only reason why I didn't use wikipedia is that it does not allow culture information. --Cs california 03:56, 11 May 2008 (UTC) Den lamellatum Please correct the name from Den lamellatumw become Den lamellatum. KG Lam :That is not necessary since it is only a file name --Cs california 20:40, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Caring for Orchids Hi CS! I didn't know you loved orchids as much as gaming!! So, I just got a huge gorgeous orchid, and I have no idea how to care for it.. Does this wiki have an article on that? I tried searching but couldn't find anythingangies (talk) 00:19, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Dend. aphyllum I've seen the photo on the page named Dendrobium aphyllum, isn't it Dendrobium tetrodon? :Thanks for the correction. Kew monocot show it as a synonym for Dendrobium aphyllum but it is green instead of pink I think I will just upload a pink one--Cs california 23:20, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Using wikimedia images Please, when you upload here images coming from Commons you have to specify the author of the image, inserting a link to the original file ! (see http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Commons:Reusing_content_outside_Wikimedia) I found some pictures of mine, licensed with CC-SA-BY license (see for example http://orchids.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ophrys_lutea_zingaro.jpg - http://orchids.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ophrys_tenthredinifera.jpg - http://orchids.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ophrys_lutea_minor.jpg), without any indication about source and authorship ! Please, take more care !-- (aka as Esculapio) Question Hello! I create polish version of this wiki. I used some schemats from this wiki. Can I copy photos with text and autors to polish wiki without any problems? I create something like this: If you want to copy it please do it. http://pl.storczyki.wikia.com/wiki/Kategoria:Phalaenopsis_botaniczny Storczyki in polish language mean orchids. Storczyk mean orchid. I have other question. Can You talk with epicphals about give me permission to use his photos? - I talk with him now. He gave me permission Now I only copy photos from orchids.wikia with text. Without asking anybody. Bud I thing if somebody give permission for You to use photos in wikia, I can use it too because it's also wikia system. What you thing abou it? volcowitch micholitzii gave me permission too :Hi Volcowitch, :I am sure you can use any one of the pictures in the English orchids wiki because I asked for permission for orchids wiki in general. Just make sure you use the permission tags. If you want to check for images see Category:Images. I also want images from your polish site. We should also interlink the articles so it show up on the side bar for another language. --Cs california 22:20, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Vanda Sally Roth Hi Volcowitch, http://orchids.wikia.com/wiki/File:Vanda_Rothschildiana_%27Sally_Roth%27.jpg You have uploaded my picture. But this is not Vanda Rothschildiana. It's Vanda Sally Roth, a primary hybrid between Vanda coerulea and coerulescens. Regards Phil :Hi Phil, :I checked the cross on the Internal Orchids registrar at kew for Sally Roth and it exist :) But I checked google first and there was another that said Vanda Rothschildiana 'Sally Roth'. So I will change it now I was probably confused before. Thanks :)--Cs california 09:38, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Slideshow How can i put shlideshow (widget) with photos not only for my on storczyki wikia? I can't do it for all users. I see slideshow only when i'am log in on my wikia account. :My guess is to use DPL tags in the template your creating and add the images to a category. See the tag on wikia gaming feature media--Cs california 15:48, 19 August 2009 (UTC) It's not what i want. I will have slideshow the same like widget on the left side of page. :then you would have to ask wikia staff at --Cs california 04:03, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Design Hello Cs california. Have you seen the design on the Polish edition of this wiki? What do you think? Would it be good to make this one look the same? Angela (talk) 07:04, October 2, 2009 (UTC) I can help tooVolcowitch 12:41, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :I seen it and I like the majority of it. I just dont like some of the colors :). I would say it would be great to make it similar but I don't really have the time yet :(. It would be nice if I can get the code and modify it slowly:). I have been meaning to change the front page for a while just thought it would take too long. --Cs california 23:10, October 2, 2009 (UTC) I made all changes in monaco style and in home page. Can be?--Volcowitch 23:58, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks I use Monobook so I can see some of the changes --Cs california 23:59, October 2, 2009 (UTC) So all changes You will see when You will be log out.--Volcowitch 00:07, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Phalaenopsis Here is page with Phalaenopsis And here is photo of thumb http://storczyki.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Phalaenopsis_amboinensis_thumb.jpg You can find all photos using this metod http://storczyki.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Phalaenopsis_(PUT HERE NAME OF PLANT)_thumb.jpg like http://storczyki.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Phalaenopsis_aphrodite_thumb.jpg or http://storczyki.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Phalaenopsis_appendiculata_thumb.jpg :Im not sure if I want to do that yet because you run into problems with other genus such as bulbophyllum and dendrobium so I decided to segment the pics out by using Editorial pages. Also not all the pictures will be perfectly front viewing so I would think it would be best to use the images from the pages. But thanks for the setup on the front page--Cs california 07:06, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Orchids Wiki Forum I made start of Orchids Wiki Forum international. http://storczykiwiki.forumotion.com/forum.htm So i decide to add this to encyclopedy. I have question. Will you help me with forum in english language? Will You be a moderator? I will create sections like on polish forum. :Sure but first make the English section in English then I can go on sometime, but I am not good at most forum interface. --Cs california 22:03, June 6, 2010 (UTC) : Use Google translator widget it's on page to register http://storczykiwiki.forumotion.com/profile.forum?mode=register . After this go to profile and change language to english and you will have all in english (without images buttons). Orchids Wiki Forum #2 Now You have easy way to register: http://storczykiwiki.forumotion.com/registration-h9.htm Notice about Upcoming Page Template Changes Hello! I'm part of the Community Support Team at Wikia, and I want to let you know about an upcoming change that will affect this wiki. This wiki is using a feature called CreatePlates, which is old and buggy and is being phased out. It is scheduled for removal from this wiki next Tuesday, March 29, 2011. 'This change will not affect the appearance of the wiki or any of its content. ' It will, however, affect the templating options members see when they create new pages. To help you manage this transition, we've set up our more current templating tool, LayoutBuilder, to allow you to pre-build new layouts before CreatePlates is disabled. LayoutBuilder is slightly different than CreatePlates in that it lets you create highly structured page layouts that maintain their shape over time. If you'd like to see it fully in action, you can try it out on our test wiki, which allows anyone to create new templates. (Users will be able to access your new LayoutBuilder templates as soon as CreatePlates is turned off.) Another thing you may want to adjust is your "Standard Template" page, which will be an additional option presented to users when they create new pages. Standard Template is different from LayoutBuilder templates-- it's just a content starting point for an otherwise normal, non-templated page. You can change the appearance of your Standard Template at MediaWiki:Newpagelayout. You can also choose not to worry about this, and do nothing. That's fine, too. Members will still be able to create new pages in whatever style they want -- they just won't have templates to choose from. Please be sure to let your community members know about this coming change. If you have any questions, you can get in touch with me here, on my talk page, or through Special:Contact. Thanks for maintaining such a wonderful wiki! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 17:53, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Working Together Hi, My name is Bryan. I founded the Horticulture and Soil Science Wiki. I stumbled upon your wiki and would like to know if we could somehow work together, given that our wikis are very similar. I have just started out and am in dire need of editors and other admis as there are only two of us. I have a total of 143 pages with very little content. As someone who is clarly interested in plants and plant life I would gladly welcome your help. I look forward to helping out with Orchids wiki as well. B.D. Landry 14:33, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Sure, looks like a good start. -Cs california 11:24, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Image usage You post one of my Flickr photos http://www.flickr.com/photos/polylepis/4097417484/in/set-72157626747064454 on your site without any attribution or maintaining the Flickr link. This is a violation of the usage rights clearly posted on Flickr. Kindly add a link or request permission for usage or delete the photo. :Hi Tom you gave permission on 25 Jul 10, 9.25AM PST. You were contacted through flickr -Cs california 11:20, February 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hullo. There is possibly a typo error. The page title shows 'patens' whereas the orchid is correctly labelled as 'pantens' with the 'n''. Albert Pantens was my great-uncle. He was a Belgian. As an international orchid explorer, he worked in association with Sanders in St. Albans, England. Sanders also had an establishment in Bruges. There is a definitive (I'm told) book on orchids in which my great-uncle is pictured. I don't know its correct title but my cousin has seen it. 07:24, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Dear Cs California: I am Eric Hagsater, editor of Icones Orchidacearum, and a collaborator with Dr. Carlos Uribe from Bogotá, Colombia. We foind your image of Epidendrum nocturnum a very good image of that species and would like to reproduce it as the type species for the genus in a book illustrating all species from Colombia which Dr. Uribe has been able to photograph. Do you know where the photograph was taken? May we have your permision to repoduce that photograph? my email is herbamo@prodigy.net.mx, at the AMO Herbarium Mexico City. our page is wwwherbarioamo.org Eric Hagsater (talk) 00:00, May 27, 2016 (UTC) ::Please ask permission from Alan Cressler Dear Cs california, I perform scientific research about orchid pollination. I wish to use your excellent picture of the female flower of Catasetum cernuum to ilustrate a research paper. Could I? Are these picture under a creative commons license? How do I cite your name in the credits? Cheers, Carlos Eduardo Pereira Nunes (talk) 13:37, June 21, 2016 (UTC)Carlos :Please ask permission from Lorens Grouberhttps://www.flickr.com/people/afriorchids/